


Mess

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't wait to get his mouth on Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS NSFW POST](http://stupidlullabies.tumblr.com/post/86372927307). Gratuitous fellatio, because why not, right?

**Title** : Mess  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 1245  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, use of endearments, fellatio  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Steve can't wait to get his mouth on Bucky.  
 **A/N** : Inspired by [THIS NSFW POST](http://stupidlullabies.tumblr.com/post/86372927307). Gratuitous fellatio, because why not, right?

Steve dropped to his knees as soon as they got back to their apartment, hardly giving Bucky time to slam the front door closed before he tugged Bucky’s jeans and underpants down to his ankles.

“Christ, Steve,” gasped Bucky, brows shooting into his hairline as Steve curled long fingers around his dick. A blush stained the high peaks of Steve’s cheekbones, eyelashes fluttering along gently closed lids. He cupped Steve’s face, palms lightly grasping Steve’s jaw, thumbs pressed up Steve’s temples. Groaning, he let his metal thumb dip down to rub over Steve’s eyebrow, Steve leaning forward and taking the length of him into his throat.

Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock, right hand sneaking under Bucky’s t-shirt and flattening beneath Bucky’s navel. He clenched and relaxed his fist, Bucky’s breathing stuttering under the tender scrape of his nails. Eyes slowly opening, he looked up the length of Bucky’s torso, Bucky’s gaze hot and focused intently on the filthy halo of his slick mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” gasped Bucky, letting his metal hand drop to the column of Steve’s throat, thumb brushing over the throbbing vein of his jugular, tracing Steve’s quick pulse. He tightened his fingers around Steve’s neck, Steve’s head tipping back to take him impossibly deeper. Steve keened around his dick, tip of his tongue lashing where his shaft met balls.

Bucky stayed in his throat, eyes watering slightly as Bucky squeezed his neck. Steve focused on the gentle brush of Bucky’s metal thumb, on the messy wetness of his lips around Bucky’s dick and he pulled in a deep breath through his nose. He let Bucky carefully hold him against his groin, fingertips digging into Bucky’s belly making Bucky gasp and release him.

He inhaled a shaky breath, tight fist stroking Bucky’s cock, slick with saliva and his own pre-ejaculate. Bucky tilted his face up and dragged his metal thumb over his bottom lip, gathering the mess of precome and spit and sliding it up and into his mouth. Steve sucked on Bucky’s thumb, taking it in until his mouth met the joint of plating.

“Goddamn, you’re fuckin’ ridiculous, Stevie,” whispered Bucky, palming both of Steve’s cheeks again, eyes riveted to the part of Steve’s lips as Steve sucked him down.

Steve hummed, keeping his left hand wrapped around the base of Bucky and fucking his mouth on Bucky’s dick. Bucky dragged his thumb over the impression of his cock in his cheek. His hips bucked, erection jerking hot and hard in his tight, restrictive jeans. He concentrated all of his attention on Bucky, on the fat length of Bucky’s cock between his lips.

Bucky loosed a slow exhale, right hand carding through Steve’s hair as he dropped his left hand to Steve’s neck. Steve’s hips rolled, head tipping into the light pressure of his cybernetic hand. He smirked and firmed his grip, thumb brushing over the straining muscle of Steve’s throat.

Steve pulled back to the crown, tongue sliding around the flared head, teasing lower and fluttering against Bucky’s frenulum. Bucky rocked into his mouth, fingers squeezing his nape as Bucky slid in halfway. He stroked Bucky’s erection, circle of his fist meeting the wet purse of his lips. Catching Bucky’s gaze, he suckled at the head, tip of his tongue dragging up and down the slit.

“ _Je_ sus,” groaned Bucky, Steve straightening from his slight slouch and flattening his cock against his abdomen, tongue dragging from the seam of his balls up to the crown. His fingers tensed around Steve’s throat, Steve’s soft moan making his cock twitch beneath Steve’s wicked tongue. Steve curled his tongue around the head, pulling the tip between his lips, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He dropped his right hand to Steve’s jaw, thumb dragging over Steve’s flushed face.

Steve glanced up at his face, angling his head and opening his mouth, sucking small, wet kisses along the length of Bucky’s dick. He leant back and jerked Bucky’s cock, tongue dragging over his lips and swallowing, attempt to clean his face doing little more than smearing Bucky’s precome and his own saliva down his chin.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re a _mess_ ,” whispered Bucky, toes cracking in his boots, heat pulsing up and down his spine. He uncurled Steve’s fingers from around his dick and wrapped his own hand around his erection. Steve groaned, body rolling as Steve watched him stroke himself.

“Come on, Buck,” gasped Steve, palming Bucky’s hips and squeezing, tongue flicking out over his lips as Bucky neared his climax. Bucky’s breathing hitched, bionic hand tightening over his throat. He dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, thighs clenching together, pressure against his cock making him gasp. “Bucky, _please_ ,” he sighed, tipping his face up, gaze dipping from Bucky’s face down to his prick.

“Fucking _hell, Steve!_ ” groaned Bucky, squeezing Steve’s neck and shooting over Steve’s mouth, hips rocking with every spasm of his cock, come slicking the strong line of Steve’s jaw and striping his swollen lips.

“ _Bucky_ ,” moaned Steve, thighs flexing, cock _aching_ in his jeans. Bucky dragged his cock over the bow of his mouth, tongue flicking out and catching the sensitive head.

“Go on, sweetheart,” panted Bucky, cocking his hip into Steve’s palm and glancing down at the swell of Steve’s neglected cock. “Let me see you mess up those nice jeans of yours.”

Steve let out a sharp exhale and dropped his right hand to the crotch of his jeans, palm flexing against the hot bulge of his dick. He looked up at Bucky as he touched himself, thumb rubbing up and down over the press of his shaft as he squeezed his sac through his pants. “ _God_ , Bucky…”

Bucky smirked and smudged his metal thumb through the mess on Steve’s face. Steve’s mouth dropped open on a whine and he pushed his thumb inside, Steve’s lips eagerly sealing around his thumb. “ _Christ_ ¸ Steve, ain’t ever seen anything more gorgeous than this,” he said, eyes falling half-lidded. “You close?” he husked, Steve nodding fervently and quickening the rub of his palm, hips bucking against the firm pressure of his hand. “Yeah? Come for me, want to see you.”

Steve swore, Bucky’s hand curving around his neck, barely squeezing and he came. He rocked against his hand, jeans wet with spunk, abdomen quivering with each shock of pleasure.

“Fuck, Steve, way to make a liar out of me,” said Bucky, Steve’s brow furrowed, mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath, cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink as he found his release.

“Shut up,” panted Steve, groaning and pressing his forehead against Bucky’s hip, Bucky’s hands carding through his tousled hair. He let Bucky tuck his hands in his armpits and help him off the floor. Hands cupping his cheeks, Bucky leant in and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before he parted under Bucky’s tongue. Bucky hummed into his mouth, tongues sliding together and he curled his hands over Bucky’s narrow hips.

Bucky pulled back and brushed his thumbs over Steve’s cheekbones. He looked Steve over, hair a mess, face pink, wet spot at the front of his jeans spreading, and he growled.

“ _Bucky_.”

He grinned, brow lifting as he kicked out of his boots and pants. Bucky circled Steve’s wrists with his fingers and squeezed, Steve’s eyes widening when he leant in and kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I hope your schedule is clear for the rest of the evening, ‘cuz I definitely ain’t done with you yet.”


End file.
